


You know I'd always come for you

by Ela



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2012-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-30 12:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ela/pseuds/Ela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Es sencillo orientarse en la oscuridad, pero ¿qué puedes hacer cuando la luz te ciega?" (Marco temporal de la quinta temporada.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You know I'd always come for you

**Author's Note:**

> Respuesta a un meme musical que pedía un drabble Destiel basado en la canción "You know I'd always come for you" de Nickelback.

Si algún día alguien se tomase la molestia de preguntar a Castiel si su descenso a los infiernos fue difícil, él sólo inclinaría un poco la cabeza hacía la derecha, cómo si no comprendiese tu pregunta.

Puede que te contestase que, obviamente, esa fue la parte más fácil.

Cuando le encomendaron la misión de entrar hasta lo más profundo del averno y recuperar el alma de Dean Winchester de la maldad que la corrompía, una parte de él sintió miedo, si es que los ángeles (los verdaderos, los puros) pueden sentir algo como el miedo.

Sintió miedo al ver a sus hermanos asediando la entrada a aquel pozo de perdición, sintió miedo al ver la furia de los demonios que veían peligrar su mundo y su futuro, sitió miedo al ver las torturas a las que miles de almas eran sometidas, al ver el lo que éstas las convertían.

 

No sintió miedo cuando vio a Dean Winchester, desgarrando a un pobre infeliz con las manos desnudas, lágrimas que podían vislumbrarse aún por encima de la sangre reseca que cubría su rostro.

Sintió piedad.

Cuando rozó su esencia y sus ojos, brillantes y vivos como nada en aquel lugar, se volvieron hacia él, sitió otra cosa. Algo… distinto.

Fue difícil luchar contra Dean, pero fue mucho más difícil luchar contra sí mismo. Porque Dean le pedía, le exigía, le demandaba todo aquello que nunca había estado en su mano. Pero le ofrecía mucho más de lo que él era capaz de esperar.

Y cada vez, todas y cada una de ellas, que Dean le rogaba ayuda (le retaba, le increpaba, le _miraba_ ), Castiel se sentía como si volviese a bajar a los infiernos, a sentir miedo de nuevo. Miedo de sí mismo, de lo que era capaz de hacer por aquel mortal.

 

No duró demasiado. Sabía, con una reveladora claridad que nunca en su larga existencia había experimentado, que regresar una y otra vez a Dean, salvarle de los demás y de sí mismo, sería su condena por haber traicionado a sus hermanos.

Fue una condena benévola. Y sintiendo como su esencia estallaba en un millón de partículas bajo la espada de Rafael, se dijo que al menos le quedaba su fe inquebrantable.

En el mundo, en Dios. En Dean, que representaba para él la conjunción de ambos.

Regresar fue algo inesperado y supuso la confirmación de sus creencias, de su nueva fe.

Su misión seguía siendo la misma. Permanecer al lado de Dean, ayudarle con esa pesada carga luchando hombro con hombro, recoger cada uno de sus pedazos y mantenerlos unidos ante la inmensidad de lo que le golpeaba.

Aprender a ver el mundo a través de sus ojos.

Escuchar cada palabra que no decía, pero que expresaba con cada movimiento, con cada gesto.

\- No cambies nunca.

_ Te necesito a mi lado. _

\- ¿¡Estás bien?!

_ No puedo perder a alguien más. No puedo perderte. _

\- Lucharemos contra ese hijo de puta aunque sea lo último que hagamos.

_ Ven conmigo. _

\- Si quereis a Cas, venid a por él.

_ Yo también puedo luchar por ti. _

\- Siempre estás ahí, ¿eh? Mi jodido ángel de la guarda.

_ Gracias por seguir a mi lado. _

\- Si algo ocurriese… Si al final… Tienes que prometerme... Sam. Cuida de Sam. Protégele. Siempre.

_ Te quiero. _

Castiel ha vivido miles de años. Ha visto nacer y morir miles de generaciones de humanos. Ha visto con sus propios ojos como su familia se rompía, como el mundo se transformaba, como el Apocalipsis destrozaba la creación de su padre.

Nada es comparable a la sensación de tener a Dean frente a él, sus alientos entremezclándose. Sus labios rozando los suyos, sus dedos rozando su mejilla, sus ojos brillando y mirándole directamente. Sabiendo que mañana, cuando todo sea definitivamente destruido o salvado, estarán juntos. Y Castiel estará ahí, como siempre, para salvarle de nuevo.

Nada es comparable a esa sensación de pertenencia, de unión. De _confianza_.

Castiel probablemente te diría que el Infierno fue la parte más sencilla. Almas perdidas, maldad, sangre, angustia, fuego. Oscuridad. Nada que no estuviese entrenado para enfrentar.

¿Enamorarse?

Eso sí fue difícil.

Es sencillo orientarse en la oscuridad, pero ¿qué puedes hacer cuando la luz te ciega?

Suerte que Dean le guió hasta el final.


End file.
